Camp Killer
by bunnyluver225
Summary: Annabeth doesn't go to the campfire, it's a mistake. Later, she discovers a dead body of one of her friends! Who did it? Can she find out before more damage is done? Will she survive? Read & Review Plz!
1. Mistaking To Stay

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sat in my cabin all alone. Why? Because everyone else was outside by the campfire doing stuff, that apparently didn't interest me. I had other things to do, aswell. I sat on my bed with Dadaelus' laptop open infront of me. I scrolled through his most recent inventions, which were created many centuries ago. Wow, I thought staring at an idea to create a flying device thingy. I yawned. I turned to check the time. It read 11:39 pm. It was late, everyone else was probably at the campfire, chilling. I sighed, why had I rejected to go? I continued to scroll down the laptop. I rested my head against the headboard of the bed. I decided I might get some shut eye. I closed my eyes and closed the laptop.

*Clank*

I opened my eyes. What was that? I craned my head to look around the cabin. On the ground near the door was a knife. Was I scared? No, we have knifes all over camp! I got up to retrieve the knife when I saw a the door open. Not too wide, just a crack. I swear I closed it, I thought as I got off my bed. I picked up the knife, I opened the door wider hoping to see who the knife belonged to. There was nobody there. Only darkness. I streched my head out and saw the smoke and some light from the campfire. I wished, I had decided to go. It would have been so much fun. Me and Percy, together, fooling around and having fun. I sighed at the thought. I turned around about to return into the cabin when I heard a rustling noise from the bushes. I whipped my head around.

*Snap*

I heard a twig break.

"Who's there?" I asked, cautiously. Another ruffling from the leaves. I took a hesitant step towards the source of the noise.

"Percy? Is that you?" I called, hoping it were true. I walked closer.

"Percy, this isn't funny." I demanded. No response came but more rustling. I looked around but saw nobody to call to. I reached for my knife. But it wasn't there. I had left it in the cabin. I thought about turning back when I heard a throaty cough. My heart started racing. Someone was there! Maybe it's just a dryad or a niaid, I thought encouragingly. I was about to turn back when I saw something on the ground a few feet way from the bushes. A Puddle. That makes no sense, I thought, it hasn't rained in almost 3 weeks! I leaned in, staring at the puddle. Was I going crazy or was it getting bigger? I jerked my head back. I heard a soft noise, repeating itself. Someone was breathing, heavily. I grabbed a stick and curiously dipped it in the puddle. When I raised in to my face, I nearly choked. Not the smell, but from what it actually was. Blood. I threw the stick to the ground. I tried to make a run to the cabin, but I tripped. On what? In the dark, I could barely see, I squinted and then gasped. It was a hand! I shrieked. The hand didn't move. I grabbed my heart in fright. I hesistantly, kicked the hand. No response. I choked down anothe scream. I pulled the hand towards me. I had to know what it was! I grabbed it. I pulled with all my might, until finally I had pulled out an arm, then chest, then face! I shrieked, at the topof my lungs when I saw the face! I pushed the bushes away. Whoever had been there was gone. I saw bloody footprints leading toward the forest. I cried. Why? I don't know. Probably from the sadness or the fright. I ran out of the bushes, and full speed, as fast as my legs could carry me, to the campfire. Hoping to alert everyone before somehing worse could happen. I didn't dare look back, afraid of what I might see.


	2. The Horrid Truth

Percy's P.O.V

We were all sitting calmly by the campfire, singing a corny version of DOWN BY THE BAY, when we heard a howling noise, coming from the cabins. The music stopped abruptly. We carefully listened to the howling.

"Is that a howler monkey?" cried out Travis Stoll. Chiron waiting, not movong a muscle.

"No.. It's someone screaming." exclaimed Chiron, suddenly. I frowned.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

"I bet a satyr saw his shadow!" said Connor, bursting out laughing. Everyone cracked up. Soon, the noise was clear that it was a someone screaming. I got up and walked over to source of the noise. Out of the darkness emerged a girl with blond hair, an orange camp t-shirt, shorts and grey eyes that were wild with fright. Annabeth. She saw me and ran to me.

"Annabeth!" I cried out, in surprise. She looked and me and collapsed in my arms. I carried her back to where everyone else was sitting. I heard gasps and cries out of surprise and horror. Thalia, Jason, Leo, and bunch other campers raced to Ananbeth's side. I clutched her, lovingly. I tried to shake her, but she had fainted.

"Healers!" commanded Chiron, to the Apollo cabin members. An Apollo camper raced and told us all to back up, except me. I sat down and held Annabeth's head in lap. The Apollo camper said some words to himself and did some healing stuff. Annabeth's eyes finally opened. She blinked a couple of times.

"Percy?" she croaked. I stared at her, tears in my eyes. She raised her hand and wiped my tears.

"Why are you cying?" she asked, concerned. She sat up and hugged me. She looked at me curiously. Then when she blinked, a frightened look of rememberance washed into her eyes.

"Percy!" she yelped. She wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back. Soon, Annabeth was sobbing into my shirt. I patted her back, supportingly. Finally she pulled away. She wiped her cheeks and looked at everyone. When she turned back to me her eyes were filled with tears again.

"Annabeth. What's wrong?" I asked her, placing my hand gently on her shoulders.

"Ohhh...it's horrible..she...she's...gone!" Annabeth said choking on some of the words.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about?" I asked gently raising her chin, forcing her to look at me. Everyone behind me was silent. It seemed like the world had stopped breathing.

"She's gone." Annabeth stated, flatly.

"Who, child?" askedd Chiron.

"Piper!" cried Annabeth, eyes welling up at once. We all looked confused. Jason pushed his way through.

"What do you mean? Where is she gone?" exploded Jason, his voice filled with concern.

"Annabeth, please talk clearly, tell us in the order in happened." explained Chiron. Annabeth nodded.

"I was sitting at the cabin, planning to sleep because it was late. Then I heard a noise. A knife was on the ground." she gulped, then continued,

" The door was open a creak. I went outside hoping to find who's knife it was. Then I heard rustling...in the bushes. I saw a puddle when I was about to leave. I thought it was water, but...it was...BLOOD! I tried to run inside but tripped on a hand! I pulled the hand because, it wasn't moving. And...I saw...PIPER!" burst out Annabeth then she started sobbing. Hard. I looked around and saw wide eyes, open mouths, and tears. I tried to comfort her. Chiron quieted everyone down and said,

" Everyone, please, go to your cabins. Noy ALONE. And make sure to lock your cabin doors. " concluded Chiron. Everyone scattered. A few of us stayed. I saw Jason weeping. I decided to leave him alone. He's need time to cope. I helped Annabeth and lead her to her cabin, then carefully headed to my cabin.


	3. Another Fatal Death

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked at my clock it read: 6:47 a.m. I looked around the cabin and found everyone else asleep. I slowly made my way of my bed and into the cabin's bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I had a bed head and my eyes had bags and my throaty was scratchy. I freshened up and sat back on my bed. I sat there and just stared. Where? I don't know. Why? I don't know. I felt depressed. Why wouldn't I? One of my friends had just been killed. I thought about all the good times me and Piper had. But, I felt worse for Jason and Leo. Jason and Leo were Piper's closest friends. Jason and Piper both liked each other, now they could never be together, I thougth numbly. Before I could continue having more sad thoughts, I heard a knock at the door. Normally, I would go answer it. But...what if it was Piper's killer ou to get me for ruining his perfectly horrid plan! I shook my head sadly.

"C'mon Annabeth. Don't get hysterical. " I scolded myself. Just to be on the safe side I took my knife with me. There was no peep hole, so I was forced to open it. I slowly pulled open the door, my knife ready in my other hand. Who was at the door? Rachel. Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw mne with the knife.

"Ananbeth!" she yelped.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed.

"I came as soon as possible! I'm so sorry." she exclaimed. I nodded, numbly.

"Wanna come on a walk with me?" she asked me, her eyes pleading.

"Alright." I said grabbing my light sweater and I followed her out of the cabin.

" I just can't believe that something so bad could happen at camp." she sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed, we headed to the beach.

"Who could do something so horrible?" she wondered. I just stared ahead. We walked in silence. Rachel gestured for me to sit down. I slowly tyook a seat on the soft sand. I looked up. The sky was especially dull. And the water seemed dark, too. I looked at the water.

"Anyway...what time is the burial?" asked Rachel, almost casually yet concerened. I got up and sat closer to the water. I looked at the water. It was so dark and murky, I coudn't see past the thick top. The waved kept crashing at my feet. Everything was calm. A sad kind of calm.

"Annabeth?" called Rachel, beside me now. I didn't respond. I stared at the horizon. Rachel pulled me back.

"You go ahead, I come along soon." I responded. Eventually she let go and I stared. Suddenly, something shot out of the water. A hand! It couldn't have been a naid because the hand was the hand of a male. I screamed! The area of water surrounding the hand got darker. I leaped back. Rachel ran by my side.

"Annabeth? What's wro~" she was cut off when she saw the hand. I choked dwon a sob. I fell to the ground, my eyes wide. With a sudden wave something landed on the beach. A body. The face was in the sand, but it was familliar. I cried out when I saw a gash in the victim's back. Blood leaked out of the wound. Rachel knelt down and gasped. She carefully turned the head over. I shrieked, tears were falling down my face. Why? I looked over the body of one of my friends. I sat there weeping. Luckily, rachel had a cell phone. She called Percy.

"Hello? Percy?" She waited.

"Come to the beach, NOW! And bring Chiron and some healers. " she commanded. In a matter of minutes, Percy was hugging me and I was crying. The rest of my friends came aswell and Piper's burial was postponed so both could be buried together. Soon Choron asked to talk to me and Rachel in the Big House. We walked over slowly.

"Annabeth, just tell him what happened. Okay?" said Percy, comfortingly. I nodded and Rachel and I walked in and took a seat.

"Annabeth..Rachel. Tell me how this happened." Rachel and I hesitated.

"Tell me what happened at the beach when you found Leo Valdez's body."


	4. Hide And Seek Horror

Percy's P.O.V

I waited impatiently for my friends. Well, mostly Annabeth. I sat on a bench nearby.

"I'm gonnna kill whoever did this!" cried a voice beside me. I looked up. Jason sat next to me. His eyes were blood shot and his voice was gruff.

"Man, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's not your fault, Percy." said Jason, his teeth clenched. I patted his shoulder awkwardly. He nodded and got up and walked away briskly. I frowned at myself.

"Hey, Percy." called Rachel, almost cheerily.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked ignoring her hello.

"Chiron wanted to talk to her alone. She said to go on without her." explained Rachel. I nodded slowly and walked away.

Even though it was wrong, I wanted to take a walk through the woods. I strolled through the woods. There was few noises. I paused when I heard some leafs crackle in between some farther trees.

"Hello?" I called. The noise stopped. My heart raced. This was just like the time about Piper's death. A noise. No Noise. Dead Body. Stop, Percy. I scolded myself. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, I reasoned. I decide to turn back. I whirled around. I screamed. I want to say it was a man scream, but that would be a lie. I took a deep breath. It was just a tree branch with a ripped black cloth on it. I walked around, calming myself down. I must have lost my way, becuse I ended up at the beach.

"Oh well. Close enough." I said, realizing I was talking to myself. I walked towards the waves. Dad, why is this happening, I asked inside my head. I turned around and screamed. Again, nothing to be afraid of. Just Jason.

"Sorry to scare you, Percy." he said,smirking. He semmed to beina better mood. I regained myself.

"No, it's my fault." I said, my voice scratchy from the screaming.

"Wanna head back together?" he asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"Better than alone." Bye dad, I thought. We walked back into the woods. We walked in silence.

"Hey, I have a great idea!

"What?" I asked, not looking away from the ground.

"Let's play hide and seek." I stared at him.

"Why?" I asked, tensely.

"I just thought it would be cool." I shook my head.

"No, Jason. That's a bad idea." I reasoned. Smiling weirdly, Jason looked at me. I took a step back.

"Maybe when there's more people.." I said, hurrying ahead. Jason rushed infront of me to stop me. He shook his head hard.

"Fours enough, Percy." grinned Jason. I shook my head, confused.

"Man, there's only two of us." I interuppted, jogging. I felt a pull at my shoulder. I whipped my head. Jason held a tight grip.

"Percy, we are playing." he said firmly. I shuddered.

"Fine, one round." I agreed.

"Piper wants to count." said Jason, nonchalantly. I almost choked. I held my breath. Hoping that Jason was joking. Nope. I nodded. Eventually we scattered.

I sat behind the tree, for what felt like hours. That's it. I thought. I got up and began walking in the direction towards the cabins. I didn't look back. when Jason was done playing he could come, I thought bitterly. I walked, almost jogging.

"Perrrrcy!" shrieked a voice. I stopped. Was it Ananbeth? No, it was a male. I raced looking around. It had to be Jason. I raced blindly.

"Jason!" I called.

"Where are you?" I repeated. finally I saw him he had his back to me. He was leaning against the tree. Probably still playing hid and seek. I slowly walked over. I tapped his shoulder,

"Jason. C'mon, it's getting late." said. He nodded. He didn't get up, though. I pulled him up. He felt hollow. I turned him around. this time I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around where he was sitting. The leaves had blackened. I raced, faster than I had ever done before. When I reached camp, I fell. In a minute some campers were at my side. Rachel held me up.

"Percy, what happened?" she cried out.

"Jason..." I sighed, my eyes fillling with tears.

"Jason, What?" she asked impatiently.

"He..." I couldn't finish my sentence. She shook me.

"What?" she called helplessly.

"Jason's BURNT!" I screamed, bursting into tears.


	5. Killer Information

Annabeth's P.O.V

Chiron and I were sitting in the Big House talking about what had happened when a daughter of Demeter burst in.

"Annabeth! Chiron! Come quick!" she cried, she seemed to be out of breath. I got up and followed the girl outside. There was a big crowd of campers. My gut told me this was bad. I hurried over and pushed my way through the crowd. There was Percy! I rushed to his side.

"Percy? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me. His eyes were wide with fright, guilt, and sadness.

"I..." he sputtered.

"Apollo camper!" cried Rachel, who I just noticed was beside Percy.

"What happened?" I asked, bewildered.

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere." replied Rachel. She helped me up and we walked over near the woods.

"Percy said he saw..." she started. She gulped.

"Jason, he was burnt." she ended. The look on my face must have said something because the next thing I knew was that Rachel was hugging me and patting my back.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. things will get better." she crooned. I leaned against her and felt tears fall down my face. I didn't feel them, I had cried so often, I didn't even notice.

"Annabeth!" called Thalia running up to me.

"Hey, Thalia!" greeted Rachel. Thalia nodded and turned back to me.

"I can't believe this happened!" she cried out. I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked disshelved. I felt bad for her. She was good friends with all of them, just like the rest of us. I nodded and gestured for her to sit down. She accepted and took a seat inbetween me and Rachel. She cluthed her head.

"How could I let this happen?" she sobbed. I had never seen Thalia cry, well not that I remember. I patted her back soothingly, just like Rachel had done for me. Eventually, she pulled herself together.

"I should go for a walk." she said eventually.

"NO!" cried Rachel, bouncing up. I almost fell off where we were sitting. Thalia looked at her quizzically.

"Why not?" she questioned. Rachel paused.

"What if you get hurt?" she finally whispered looking down. A look of annoyance passed Thalia's face.

"Get real, Dare. I'm a 'big girl'." she snorted. She got up brushing her pants.

"If your going, Thalia, then so an I." I declared getting up. Thalia hesitated. I gave her my best pleading look and finally she gave in. We walked towards the forest. I turned back to say bye to Rachel. She was staring at us, blindly. A look of annoyance passed her face. I ignored the look and me and Thalia strolled on.

"Annabeth?" called Thalia. We had been walking in silence, until Thalia finally spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think..." she started,"Rachel is acting...you know...weird." she whispered. I looked at her. Then shrugged off the question lightly.

"I guess." I said. She nodded. We walked about 5 minutes without talking.

"Wanna head back?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked, distracted.

"Uh, because it's getting dark." I answered. She nodded and we headed back to the cabins.

We were walking the back way when we heard a voice from inside a cabin. It was familiar. I knew it, but I was forgetting it right now.

"I swear, if this ends bad, you won't live to find the end!" threatened the voice. I heard a sigh in reply. I looked at Thalia. I gave her a WHO-IS-IT look. she just shrugged, mutely. I leaned into the bushes trying to hear more of the conversation.

"You better fix it, or it is the end of you." No response came.

"I'm gonna meet you tonight. If you don't show, you might not wake up." screeched the voice. I heard hard breathing in response. The door to the cabin opened with a creak and shut with a bang. It opened again and closed, too. The voice became more clear.

"Who's out there!" cried the voice, almost a few feet away. I covered my mouth and so did Thalia. The voice eventually moved away. We heard footsteps leading farther back. Thalia gestured for me to get up and we both ran quickly back to the big house.

"Chiron!" we both shouted at the same time.

"What?" came a voice. Chiron rushed in.

"I think we know who the killer is..."


	6. AN

**A.N: ****If**** anyone is readiing this ****:( **** do you guys have any guesses on who might be behind the murders? Let me give you a quick *hint*: It's more than one character. THROW OFF: It ****could**** or ****couldn't**** be an OC... ;) I'll update.. if you want me to update, PM me! plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (); Thx! **


	7. Suicide Strikes

Percy's P.O.V

I was leaning against the many pillows against my neck. leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed a magazine. I wasn't looking so I picked up J14. I scrunched up my nose. I tried to put it back and get a different one, but I dropped the rest of them except for J14.

"Ugh." I exclaimed. I snorted when I opened the cover, there was a picture of Justin Beiber and Selena Gomez working out their relationship. I flipped through the pages. More girly dating nonsense, more Justin Beiber, more crushes, more JB, more shopping and more JB. I don't know if it' s me,but I think that was too much Justin Beiber. After I fake gagged, threw the magazine and sighed, I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, Rachel." she said from outside.

"Come in." I said. The knob turned and Rachel came in followed by 2 other kids, well teens. A pretty blond and a tall blonde guy who looked like a surfer. I smiled, though a little hesitantly.

"Hey, Percy. How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Good. I guess. Who are your friends?" I asked her.

"Oh, I almost frogot." she cried. She turned to them.

"This is Robiina." she said pointing to the blond girl. She gave me a cute smile and a wink. I smiled back.

"And this is Cameron. "she said gesturing to the blonde surfer guy. He shot me a grin, mouth full of pearly white teeth. I nodded.

"So..." I said.

"Uh, Robiina's a daughter of Aphrodite. Cameron's a son of Apollo. I gave a polite nod, like I it wasn't obvious. Duh, it was kinda obvious who's kids they were.

"Anyway, I just wanted to stop by, to see if you were okay." she said giving me a flirty smile.

"Thanks." I said as she gave over and gave me a hug.

"Well, see ya." I aid as she walked away.

"Later, Percy." said Rachel.

"Bye." said Robiina, sweetly.

"Later, dude." called Cameron heading out the door. I leaned against the pillows. I thought about Annabeth and all the bad think happening lately. As I thought, I felt drowsy. I yawned and closed my eyes. And soon I fell asleep.

*Dream*

I was sitting at the pavilion with Annabeth, or atleast dream me was. We were laughing with all of my other friends even Leo, Piper, and Jason there, safe and sound. We were having a ball. All of a sudden Ananbeth asked to be excused so we all joked without her. Then everthing became blurry.

"Peeeeeeeeeerrrcccyyy!" screamed Annabeth in my dream. I jerked up and tried to find her, but I couldn't. Everything was foggy and blurry. I kept hearing my friends yelling my name and screaming for me, but I couldn't find them. Then sickeningly all the fog cleared and I saw everyone of my friend's dead bodies. Dream me burst in to anger and tears. Then the whole pavilion and camp burst on fire and everthing and everyone was replaced by ashes. Then, in the deadly silence, I heard laughter, creepy, vicious laughter. That's when my horrid nightmare ended.

*End Of Dream*

I woke up covered in sweat. I found myself breathing heavily whne I heard a rapping on my door.

"Who is it?" I called, catching my breath. No response, but more rapping.

"Who is it?" I reapeated. Again no response but the rapping noise. I decided to get up. I know the Apollo camper said,

"Under no circumstances do you get up, undertsand?" Too bad. I carefully got up and made my way cautiously over to the door. I wished the cabin had a peep hole, but it didn't.

"I won't open it unless you tell me who you are?" I declared.

"It's Nico." said the voice gruffly. I reached for riptide and opened the door. There stood Nico, dripping wet, beacuse outside it was now raining. I gave him a sorry look.

"Sorry, man. I din't know it was you." Nico nodded,

"S'okay. Can I come in?" he said. He gave a hard cough.

"Sure." I said moving over letting him in. He made his way to the wooden floor near the bed.

"It's so sad." stated, simply. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Huh?" I aksed him making my way to the bed. He was sitting his legs folded. His eyes looked tired and a little wild.

"Dying. It's sad." he said, slowly. I nodded, hesititating.

"I can feel everyone die. I wonder how it'll feel if I die.." he wondered. I stared at him.

"Dude, don't get all depressed. We'll get to the bottom of this." I said, reassuringly.

"But Percy..." said Nico, quietly.

"What?" I asked distrarcted.

"What if you die?" he asked looking at me his eyes filled witth fright, but his lips were in a creepy smile. I moved farther away from Nico.

"Uh..." Nico began swaying back and forth. I heard him humming omniously. His eyes were half closed. Suddenly he fell forward. I jumped off the bed and ran to his side. I turned to see his face. I leaped back. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. I thought he was dead, but it nearly passed out when he said his last word,

"Goodbye, Percy." he smiled and I saw all his teeth cover in blood. I screamed. That's when I noticed in his hand was an open bottle. I picked it up. I dropped it when I knew what it said. One word.

POISON.


	8. Kill and Killed

Annabeth's P.O.V

Presently, Thalia and I were sitting at Chiron's 'desk'. Or whatever. We were giving him our suspicions or who we thought the killer was.

"Chiron, Annabeth and I, we went for a walk and we heard someone talking threatningly to another person. And we think the killer is Nico!" errupted Thalia, finally getting to the point. I nodded, mutely. I wasn't feeling so good, so I told Thalia to do all the talking. When we gave him our 'theory' he went balistic!

"Girls! Nico, would never do anything so...so PREPOSTEROUS!" he bellowed, losing his temper. Thalia and I backed off, what happened?

"Then why don't you ask Rachel?" suggested Thalia, continuing as thought the 'explosion' had never happened.

"Why?" questioned Chiron, not understanding.

"Well, because..she was the other one in the room." said Thalia, taking a deep breath. Chiron looked at us.

"I have very much reason to doubt you, but I shall call Rachel...and Nico." he said exhaling, he looked tired and warned out. In a moment, a young girl from the Demeter cabin walked in.

"Yes, Chiron?" she asked, politely. I stared at her, had he sent her a telepathic message?

"Sierra, please go get Rachel Dare, the oracle and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, immediately." he declared. The girl nodded, and made her way swiftly out of the room.

"Who was _that?" _asked Thalia, jerking her thumb in the direction behind her.

"Sierra, daughter of Demeter." he said, simply. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I know that. But, how'd she know when to come in?" Chiron didn't look up from an old magazine.

"I don't know, what your talking about." he replied, turning the page. Thalia shot me a CAN-YOU-BELIEVE-THIS-GUY look. I gave a small smile.

"Okay." she said, smoothly. I picked up an ancient looking magazine. I looked at the cover it had a centaur with a can that read 'CENTAURAX'. The centaur on the cover held the can in one hand and with the other hand he had a thumbs up. I gagged, on the inside. I looked at the title of the magazine, it said: The Daily Centaur. Typical. I almost laughed out loud. Who knew there were magazines for Centaurs? Anyway, I looked through it and found this: centaurs with health problems, centaurs with 'style', centaurs foodguide and recipes, centaur stores, and the weirdest of all and few pages of 'famous' centaurs! I put down the magazine, that was just too much centaurs for me! I sighed, slightly. Where was that Seirra girl? Right on cue, she walked in. I turned expecting to see Nico and Rachel, but Nico wasn't there. I looked at Rachel, she was wide-eyed and had her bright red hair matted down like a mane. There was also another girl in the room, a blond, most likely a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Who's that?" I asked Sierra, pointing to the blond girl. Rachel responded first.

"Robiina, daughter of Aphrodite, I asked her to come." she explained. I nodded, satisfied by the explanation.

"Where's Nico?" asked Thalia, expectantly. Seirra looked away. Rachels eyes filled up.

"What?" demanded Thalia. No response. Thalia leaped up and ran to Rachel.

"Where is Nico, Dare?" she practically shrieked in Rachel's face.

"He..." she trembled. " He ate posion and commit suicide!" she ended sobbing heavily. Thalia stared at Rachel. Thalia's clenched fists opened limply. She fell to the ground. I felt like the air had been knocked out of me. I inhaled so deeply, I thought it would never end, I thought I'd never have enough air.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Rachel, between sobs. I looked and saw Robiina looking away and shuddering a little. Sierra whimpered while Chiron didn't look up, and not because he was was still deathly still and quiet. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I turned to Rachel.

"Where did he...die?" I aked choking on the last word. Rachel couldn't respond, so Seirra did,

"He was in Percy's sick room." I felt like I had been slapped.

"Percy!" I cried out. "He's fine." said Sierra, voice trembling. I didn't relax though. I got up unsteadily, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" called Robiina.

"To Percy." I said, dimly. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed.

"No! You can't! Not now!" yelped Robiina.

"Why not?" I challeneged. Robiina hesitated.

"Because I might get killed. Why not?" I said, feircely. Robiina took a step back. Sierra ran and pulled me back before I stepped out. If I hadn't felt so broken, I would have broke free and ran, but I was. So I let Seirra drag me to a chair. Thalia was now weeping quietly on the floor. I sat, quietly. We all did. Only the thunder clapped and lightning flashed. It was like time had be stopped. Finally Thalia screamed. None of us expected it so we were all so taken back. She leaped up and turned to Rachel and Robiina.

"I know you did something! You killed my Nico!" she screamed, she raised what I saw was a pocket knife. I stared. Everything after that happened so fast we couldn't stop it. Thalia was about to stab Rachel and Robiina when Robiina pulled out a hude knife from the fruit basket and sliced it across Thalia's neck. I know how in real life, necks' don't fall off, but Thalia's did! Before we could react to anything, Robiina turned to us. She had the creepiest wild look in her eyes.

"Buh-bye!" she shrieked and cackled. Then in a quick movement she brought the edge of her knife into her stomach and fell over. It started and ended so fast, we all couldn't believe it had happened. I gaped just like Rachel, Sierra and Chiron. Now all was quiet. We all stared at Thalai's blood stubby neck, her horrific face and Robiina's face pulled into pain and the knife was in her disgustingly bloody stomach. I wanted to yell and scream and stab myself too. It must have been too much for me, because when I got up I felt faint and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was thunderclappping in the distance and lightning flashing and then I passed out.

**A.N: I bet you didn't expect that! Take note that I have a funny and somewhat crazy imagionation..just saying :p Anyway, not all my stories are completely blood thirsty and wild, some are quite awesome, or so the reviews say! Anyway, Read and Review or perish, JK! :D keep on R&R-ing** **, I depend on my fans, a.k.a you guyz! **


	9. Tipped

Percy's P.O.V

I stood quietly as some of the campers said some words about Thalia, Nico, and Robiina.

"Percy." said a voice from behind me. I turned. Rachel was standing next to me, her eyes were red and puffy and tears we streaking her face. I felt bad for her. She was there when it had happened. From what I heard, I was glad I hadn't been there. But, I felt guilty for not being there, I could have prevented it.

"I wish I had been there." I said simply.

"Percy, don't blame yourself." she said, sadly.

"It is my fault, Rachel. I could have stopped all this from happening." I said, not looking at her.

"No, Percy. It's my fault. I should have known." she said. I was about to somfort her, but when I turned I saw her running to the girl's bathroom. Katie was standing up on the podium.

"I didn't know Thalia or Nico, too much, but both of them will be dearly missed for their bravery and I hope they reach elysium." she said wiping her eyes. She made her way down the podium. I scanned the audience hoping to find Annabeth, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Percy?" called a voice behind me. I turned and saw a girl, she looked like a daughter of Demeter or Dionysus.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm Sierra, daughter of Demeter." Told you, either Demeter or Dionysus.

"Yeah?" I asked distractedly.

"Annabeth sent me." That got my attention.

"She did?" I asked. Sierra nodded.

"Well, where is she?" I asked her.

" She said to meet her at the pavillion.

"Okay, thanks." I said jogging my way toward the almost empty pavillion. Annabeth sat on a nearby table. When she saw me she smiled, a little.

"I see Sierra found you." she said as I made my way next to her.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" I wondered aloud. She sighed.

"Greiving, I guess." she said quietly. I leaned over and rest my head on her shoulder. If this had been a regular day, she would have 'removed' her head, but it wasn't.

"I can't believe they're gone." she whispered, her voice shaking. I put my arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She didn't reply or say anything at all.

"I know." I said, deciding to continue the conversation.

" I miss them, Percy." she said. I nodded, though I knew she would'nt see it.

"So do I." I responded. We sat quietly, in a comforable quietness.

"Percy!" called a voice. I turned my head and saw Chiron, galloping towards us. I took my hand off Annabeth's shoulder.

" Yes, Chiron?" I asked my cheeks reddening.

"I would like to have a word with both of you." he declared.

"Alright, Chiron." I said. I got up, grabbed Ananbeth's hand and followed Chiron to the big house. He opened the door and we walked in.

"Take a seat." said, gesturing towards the sofa and chairs. I sat on the chair while Annabeth sat on the sofa.

"I wanted to discuss with Annabeth how she had said that Nico had been responsible fro theses 'problems'. Now that Nico is no longer with us and nor is Robiina who may have been the next possible choice for these 'problems', I would like to assure you that there will be no problems." he said, giving us a sorry smile. I nodded and looked at Annabeth for support. She nodded, only slightly, though.

"Is that all?" I asked. Chiron shook his head.

"No, Percy. I want both of you to convince the other campers that its alright, and that on this Friday, 2 days from now we will have a celebration because of the end of the horrors, alright?" he asked. I stared at him like he was crazy, why would you celebrate?

"What's wrong, Percy?" asked Chiron.

"Uh, isn't that a little weird?" I asked. He nodded.

"I understand that after all this sadness this would come as a surprise, but we need to celebrate to cheer everyone up and get back on task." he explained.

"Okay." I responded. Chiron's been around for a while and well, I guess he knows what he's doing. I ushered Annabeth to get up to leave at first she didn't notice until I was by her side.

"Oh." she said, getting up. As we exited the big house, Annabeth and I walked over to the cabins.

"I guess we should spread the word." she said, giving me a little smile. I gave her an easy grin, back.

"Okay, wanna get some help?" I asked, looking around at all the people we had to tell.

"I have a better idea." she said running to her cabin.

"Hey, wait! What is it?" I asked calling after her. She didn't turn, just ran into her cabin. I waited outside, imapatiently.

"Hey, Percy." said Katie who had just walked up beside me.

"Hey." I replied.

"I'm sorry, about all this." she said, quietly.

"It's not your fault." I said, simply.

"Hey! Chiron told me and Annabeth to spread the word about a celebration this Friday." I said, suddenly. She looked at me, her eybrows raised.

"Are you joking? Is this like an April fools, because it isn't April." she said, pointedly. I shook my head.

"I know it's crazy, but that's what Chiron said." I said peering through Annabeth's little peep hole.

"Oh, wow. Have you seen Travis?" she asked me.

"No, but I think he in his cabin, maybe." I rested my hand on the cabin wall. Bad choice. When Annabeth opened the door, I was right behind it, getting slammed in the face.

"OW." I muttered. Annabeth apologized, but she was laughing so it was hard to believe her.

"Anyway, we're going to use this." she said holding up some kind of odd microphone.

"What does it do?" asked Katie.

"C'mon, I'll show you." she said, hurrying to the stage. We followed her.

"This thing, echo's off of any metal surface to create the sound of a megaphone, it'll get everyone's attention." she said, confidently. Ananbeth stepped up onto the podium, turned on the micro-thingy.

"ATTENTION!" shrieked the microphone. Even though Annabeth only spoke one, it echo'd off like 5 times. All the campers turned toward Annabeth.

"CHIRON HAD SAID THAT THIS FRIDAY, WE WILL HAVE A CELEBRATION TO END THESE PROBLEMS, EVERYONE SPREAD THE WORD! THAT IS ALL!" She concluded. The campers mummered to each other, then scattered, hopefully to spread the word.

"Wow, impressive." said Katie, admiring the microphone.

"Yeah, I guess." replied Annabeth.

"So, you guys wanna go canoeing?" she asked, randomly.

"Sure." I said.

"Why not?" said Katie. So the three of us went over to the lake.

I grabbed an orange life jackt and Annabeth and Katie got in the canoe. I pushed of and jumped in. The sun beamed, hard over the lake.

"Wow, it's pretty." said Katie in awe. Annabeth and I agreed. I kicked my legs, careful not to hit Annabeth of Katie, and lied down, kind of awkwardly.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I said and closed my eyes. In a few minutes I was in a comfortable, dreamless sleep. The sound of the water, Annabeth and Katie, everything zoned out.

I would have slept longer if I hadn't been awakened by screaming _and_ water in my face, and everwhere else. I shot up only to discover we were all in the water. Annabeth was next to me and as I looked around I saw Katie drifting away, helplessly. I raced ahead, treading water. As the son of Posieden, I had a gift for swimming. Soon, I was next to her and pulling both of us towards shore where Annabeth was headed. When we managed to reach shore, I asked them both what had happened.

"Well, we were just sitting there floating when, all of a sudden the canoe got tipped." cried out Katie. Annabeth nodded.

"What tipped us?" I asked, them curiously. Annabeth and Katie shared a nervous glance.

"Guys, tell me. Was it a fish or a rock?" I asked, skeptically. They didn't respond. I gave them a hard stare, Annabeth managed to stand her ground, but Katie burst.

"I saw a hand tip us off!" she yelped. I stared at her and smiled.

"So? It was probably just a niaid." I said, lightly.

"No, it wasn't a niaid." said Annabeth.

"How do you know?" I asked her, eyebrows raisedm doubtfully. Katie interuppted.

"Because it was a black _gloved_ hand."

**A.N: Is the horror over? Who will survuve? Keep reading! Btw, I think this is my longest chapter so far... IF you like it: REVIEW! ;) R&R, stay tuned!**


	10. Deadly Jokes, Too Much, Too Bad

Annabeth's P.O.V

I fiddled around with the ballpoint pen in my hand. I looked up and saw Percy staring hard at Chiron, while Chiron was deep in thought. Katie played around with her nails across the room. We were all nervous. After canoeing we came straight to Chiron, hoping for advice, but when we explained the scenario he just sat for about 4 minutes thinking.

"Well, I have to say," started Chiron snapping out of his thinking,

"that you should let this one _slide_." mused Chiron. Percy gaped. I stared and that got Katie's attention.

"What do you mean? Let it slide?" yelped Katie before either Percy or I could say anything.

"Well, like you said to the whole camp, we are having a celebration soon, so why spoil it. Also, truthfully, that wasn't much of an epidemic." Chiron gave a small smile, probably expecting us to completely understand. Wrong. Well, actually we played along until we had to leave, so we could discuss this _properly_. I gave him a nod and a light smile and lckily, Katie and Percy followed along. We agreed with Chiron and headed off.

"Is he crazy?" shrieked Katie when we reached the beach.

"He's just...trying sort the problems." I reasoned.

"What are we supposed to do?" muttered Percy.

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head.

"That's a first." responded Percy, smirking slightly. I picked up a pebble aimed his neck and shot.

"OW!" he cried gripping his stomach.

"What the heck?" I said, confused. I had hit his neck. I expected him to get up grinning, but he didn't, Instead, he fell down on the sand.

"Percy!" I cried and ran to was soon at my side.

"What happened?" asked Katie, wide-eyed. I didn't respond. I looked around for a cut or something like that.

"Find a pulse." I commanded. Katie obeyed.

"Here." she said. I sighed, relieved.

"Uuuunggh.." groaned Percy. I smiled when he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"You just fell." said Katie as I pulled Percy up.

"Wow." he replied rubbing his neck. I let out a little giggle.

"C'mon. Let's get back to camp." I said. Katie nodded and Percy just complied.

I looked at the tree's, they looked different. The creepy thing was that they looked sadder. I moved closer to the others.

"Can we rest?" asked Katie leaning against a tree. I looked at Percy, he shrugged.

"Sure." I said leaning on Percy. No way was I leaning against a tree like THAT. After a moment, Katie got off the tree.

"Let's go." she whispered, her voice hoarse. Suddenly, I heard a twig crack. The other's must have heard it because they froze.

"Probably just a saytr." said Percy. I nodded slowly. I walked quickly, wanting to leave as soon as possible. I must have hurried to much because when I turned they weren't there. I froze, taking slow deep breaths.

"Guys?" I called. No response.

"Percy?" I whispered, nervously.

"Katie!" I yelled a little louder. Where were they? They probably headed to camp, I thought, reasonably. I turned to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a scream, but a hand clamped over my mouth. I did what my instincts told me to. I bit down on the hand. Gripped around the shirt of the killer and aimed the edge of my knife at his neck. I whirled around and you know what I saw?

Percy.

And Katie.

Laughing!

"What the..?" I yelled, confused.

"We hid and then we kinda wanted to scare you." giggled Katie. Percy edged away, laughing hard. I glared at them and stalked ahead. Jerks, I thought, furiously. I didn't bother to look around at the clowns.

"AANNNAABETH!"screached a voice. I just kept walking, why bother? Finally the cabin's came in view. I turned to tell them I was gonna go to my cabin. ALONE. When, I turned I screamed. REALLY LOUD. The ground was bloody and it was all dripping from a tree.

A tree with a body.

Someone I new.

Someone I liked.

PERCY.

An arrow was in his chest and he was hanging horrifyingly. I ran to him and got him off the tree. I pulled out my cell and dialed Rachel, she was first on speed dial. I meant to change that.

"Annabeth?" called Rachel's voice.

"Get near the back of the cabin's where the forest is. NOW!" I gulped and turned off the phone. I checked for a pulse,but there was none. All of a sudden, Percy's eyes opened, slightly.

"Annabeth? I know who...killed..the..took...Rachel...was..." Percy coughed.

I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

He lied in my arm's limply.

Not moving.

At all.

**A.N: I know it's been a LONG time since I updated. Anyway, any questions? Guesses? Okay, I would like some reviews and suggestion's on what is happening? Or should? Feel free. R&R. ^-^ **


	11. Mistake AN

**A.N:I just realized that in the last chapter this sentence was written incorrectly:**

**"Annabeth? I know who...killed..the..took...Rachel...was..." Percy coughed.**

**Where it says Rachel it was meant to say Katie. Hehehe..I guess triple cheecks never hurt. Sorry. Anyway I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. P.S.~ sorry about the confusion, again ^-^ **


	12. Notes, Hints, Answers

Percy's P.O.V

*Dream*

I was standing in the middle of the forest, everything was dark. I felt a chill, and the air got colder then a voice rang out. What it said and who it sounded like, chilled me to the bone. The voice screamed,

" Ready or not, here I come!" It sounded like _Piper_. Suddenly the trees began to move and tremble and everthing in around me became more hazy and fuzzy. Then, everthing blacked out. Suddenly, light was back on and I was sitting up in a treehouse. I got up, slowly and looked out the window and saw that I was atleast 40 feet off the ground! After painfully focusing my eyes I saw that everything was familiar, except I had never seen this treehouse before. On the ground I saw a shadow look up at me. I leaped away from the window, surprised. It was then that I got a good look at this place. It was neat with a desk. Weird. I decided to investigate, I hurried over to the desk and opened a cabinet and found some papers, nothing important. I ruffled through and found an orange paper about purchases, recent purchases. I scanned the list and my lungs tightened when I found theses items. Poison, Drugs, and Gloves. Black gloves. I put the paper back in and riffled around the desk for more things, but was unsuccessful. I cautiously looked out the window. I saw Piper! And behind her was Jason. And Leo and Thalia. Something was different. I leaned a bit farther and backed away. They were all fine except for the fcat that they were as white as paper, and had blood red eyes.

"Percy!" wailed Piper.

"Please, come down.." called Thalia mournfully. I slowly and cautiously looked down, they looked so sad and miserable.

"We won't hurt you." promised Leo. Eventually, I made my way down the rope ladder, but stayed a distance away.

"Percy, this happened to us, don't let it happen to you." whispered Thalia. Jason nodded, regretfully.

"We're gone, but don't lose faith. Hang on, man." said Jason, shaking his head.

"You have to leave lucky, Percy." assured Leo.

"And remember... your closest friend could be your worst enemy. Trust no one!" screeched Piper. As she said the last words, everything got fuzzy again and this an image did not reappear, it was gone for good.

*End Of Dream*

As I opened my eyes, I felt nauseus.

"Oooooonnhh..." I moaned.

"PERCY!" yelped Annabeth, who I noticed was in the room. In a minute I felt a squeeze.

"Be gentle." warned a voice. I opened my eyes again, feeling less pained. I realized I was in a room, in the big house. I looked around, only moving my eyes. I saw Rachel, Annabeth, Sierra, Chiron, Travis, Connor, and Clarrise.

"Wahh...unnnggh..." I realized talking hurt. A Lot.

"Don't speak." warned Chiron. too late, I thought. I blinked instead of nodding. Luckily "Wahh" had been enough for Rachel to understand.

"He's asking what happened, I think." cried Rachel.

"Percy, you were with Katie and Annabeth, then you were _injured _and now your alive." summarized Rachel, stuttering on injured. Oh. I blinked my eyes, urgently.

"What?" wondered Sierra.

"I think he has more questions.." suggested Connor.

"Okay. What?" said, Clarrise, flatly. I decided to take another shot at talking. A mistake.

"Kayee...aahh...ungh...whayuh...ugnh.." I muttered. Chiron shot me a glare.

"Katie...where...oh! He's asking where Katie is." translated Rachel, proudly. Everyone in the room sudddenly looked more uncomfortable. Well, except Clarrise. Her expression looked like a mix between bored and annoyed.

"Actually..." started Annabeth. Nobody spoke for a long uncomfortable silence.

"Gone. Somewhere. We dunno, missing, I guess." spat Clarrise, finally. That earned her everyone's glares.

"Sorry." muttered Clarrise. I felt tense. Like I knew something, but I couldn't remember it. It was on the tip of my nose. I decided to be an idiot and speak. Again.

"Clu...ugh." I grimaced.

"Clue?" suggested Rachel. Once again everyone but Clarrise tensed.

"Well...there was a note on the arrow." mumbled Annabeth.

"Awwoow..." I said, wincing at the pain.

"Werewolf? No...A rose...Arooww...Arrow!" figured Rachel, smiling a little.

"The one that hit you." explained Sierra, pointing to an arrow in a ziploc bag. I shuddered at the thought.

"Nooh...on...awwoww.." I continued.

"Annabeth." commanded Chiron. Annabeth took out a sheet of paper from her pocket and showed it to me. I would have almost gaped, if you know it was different circumstances. It was printed out, from a computer and this is what it said:

**i am not done yet. When i am, you will all be gone. Punished. Bad children. And i dont know if the girl will make it. **

**P.S. when i am done with the little girl, 2nite 3...find the body in a rowboat on the lake. Read the note...**

**~your killer :)**

I felt unsteady. Even lying down. Not only because I read the note. I also realized what I needed to rememeber. And it was not good.

"I...no... hoouh...ituh.." I said feeling heavy.

"He knows who the killer is!" screeched Rachel. Everyone stopped. It felt like time had stopped. Everyone tensed and froze tensed to listen. I knew who did this. And it was not good.

**A.N: Now is the time for final guesses! Review and answer! I'll be waiting! R&R ^_^**


	13. 2 Deaths, 1 Place

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared at Percy, intently. I wanted to know who was responsible for this, I wanted it to stop. Percy gulped. He opened his mouth.

"Chiron!" called a voice from the hall. We all turned. At the door stood Cameron. The new guy. He looked a little confused.

"Guys! We have to get the decorations up, NOW!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I questioned.

"The celebration?

" It's in a half hour." Oh, yeah.

" Some Apollo campers and Aphrodite campers are fighting." he stated.

"Percy, we need to get going. You rest, then we'll talk about this." concluded Chiron. He ushered us all out. I gave Percy one last worried glance. He nodded. I followed the rest of them out. I was stopped by Travis, Connor and Sierra.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"We need to go and save Katie." whispered Travis. I had almost forgotten about their relationship. Sierra and Connor nodded. I paused.

"C'mon." I rushed ahead, wlaking briskly. We reached the lake.

"What's the time?" I wondered. Sierra checked her watch.

"2:18." answered Sierra.

"He'll be here." I answered.

"Don't you think it'll be 3:00 am?" asked Connor, skeptically. I glared.

"No. They'll expect us to think that. Also assuming we'll be busy helping or partying." I explained.

"Oh." commeneted Connor.

"Yeah." I said, rolling my eyes. I told them to hide behind some bushes while I get some binocular. I jogged back to my cabin. I walked in and hurried to my bunk. I riffled through my bag and pulled out the binoculars. The door opened and slammed. I turned, expecting to see an Athena camper. Except, it wasn't. I saw Cameron, instead.

"Hey." he said, cooly.

"Hi." I said. I tried to brush past, except he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going, wise girl?" he asked, smirking I pulled away.

"Don't call me that." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Why not? Seaweed Brain says it." he excused. I tightened my fist.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smiled.

"A lot of things." I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me." I replied. Again he wrapped his hand around my wrist.

"Let go." I said, my teeth clenched. He moved quick and before I could react he had me in a tight grip. His arms were around mine. I looked him in the eyes. This was my last warning.

"Let go, now." I growled. He just grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't, sweetheart." That was the last straw. I gave him a jab in the face, with my elbow. Reached out my knife and gave him a quick slice on his arm. With one last kick, I fled.

"Damn!" I heard him growl. I raced with my binocular to the hiding spot in the bushes.

"Guys!" I called.

"Over here." whispered Sierra, in a farther bush.

"What happened?" asked Travis.

"Cameron attacked me. Don't worry I fixed him." I rushed. They looked surprised, but continued with the job. I took out my binoculars and peered at the edge of the lake. I gasped.

"He's here." I muttered. Travis, grabbed the binoculars and stared in disbelief. when he turned back to us, a determined look was on his face.

"We have to save her." he declared. I nodded, then explained my plan.

I watched as the rowboat drifted closer. Keeping my head under, I made sure that if he was in there he wouldn't see me. The waves rushed at me, even under the water. I felt a light tug on my leg.

Holding my breath I turned down, to see a niaid staring back at me. She gave me a questioning look. I pointed to the dark figure of the rowboat. She nodded anmd disappeared into the dark banks of the lake. I looked over and saw that she and some others were tipping the boat. I almost grinned. Almost. Suddenly the boat tipped and there was a sudden rush moving me farther back into the water. I raced to the top of the surface and took a big gulp of air. I went back down and saw Katie.

Her mouth was taped, and her legs and arms tied.

Her eyes were shut.

I swam over, quickly. The naiads managed to help me get he above the surface. I whistled and Sierra and Travis came rushing in the lake. The helped me drag Katie to shore. We reached the shore, tired and wet. Travis coughed and hurried to Katie's side. He hesistated. Probably wondering how to take the tape off, less painfully. Connor helped, or he thought he was. He grabbed hold gently, then pulled it off quick like a bandage. Katie didn't cry out in pain. She didn't even move. I moved by Katie's side, too. I noticed a piece of paper in a ziploc, hanging out of her capris.I pulled it out. I slowly opened the sheet and read aloud:

**Didn't i say she wouldnt make it? Gess wat else? Some1 will die, and i wont be killing them...Emotions...dont they always get in the way. Guilt. Pain. Strong ones aren't they? Don't worry, you don't even know wat they mean but im about to show you.. Your celebration wont last long and neither will you...**

**~your killer :)**

I stared. How? Connor, Sierra and I decided to leave Travis to himself. I saw a bottle of poison and threw it behind me. I reread the note and then decided we should tell everyone else. I turned and saw the bottle open and spilling out. Good, I thought. I also saw Travis hugging Katie. He was lying on her stomach, probably weeping. Connor got up and shook Travis.

"Man, get up. I'm sorry." he mummbled, awkwardly. Travis didin't move, thought. Sierra walked over and got him up, he had blood on his mouth.

Then suddenly, it all made too much sense, too quickly.

Travis had commit suicide by drinking the poison.

The killer had been right, he was gone on his own.

**A.N: I know i didn't tell you who was the killer, but I didin't want to end it just yet...teeheee...Anyway if I get more than 7 reviews (sorry^_^) I will reveal the killer~ ;) R&R **


	14. Part of The Truth

Percy's P.O.V

When everyone had left, I began to feel more tense. More _vulnerable_. I steadied myself against the pillows. The door burst open, I nearly had a heart attack.

"Percy?" bleated Grover.

"OOOhhh." I moaned, getting his attention.

"Man, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I was helping with the nature and then I didin't notice the time go by and then..." he trailed on. I nodded.

"Dooonn wurree.." I replied. Gover turned and took a seat near my bed.

"Uh, Perce.." he started.

"Hmmm?" I asked, smiling lightly.

"I heard about everyone and I feel really bad...and they said you knew who it was.." he mummered, not looking me in the eye.

"Yeah.. I do know. I was watching and then I saw~" I was cut off when I saw Chiron looking at me sternly.

"Saytr, you did not ask to meet Percy." he exlaimed.

"Oh." said Grover getting up. I panicked.

"Grover, stay." I demanaded, nervously.

"He must go. Ms. Juniper is looking for you." he continued. Grover gave me an apologetic grin and walked out. I tensed, a lot.

"Chiron." I said. "Percy." he countered.

"Why?" I asked, sadly. His warm eyes turned into icy coals and his smile into a sneer. I had never seen Chiron with that expression.

"You don't understand. You never will." he muttered, practically growling.

"What?" I asked. He smiled, his expression cynical.

"Oh, Percy. Your so naive. Don't you understand? This was part of a master plan." I shuddered.

"What could you possibly gain from hurting us?" I asked, my voice wavering. Chiron got closer. I tried to move back, ending up only hurting myself.

"Don't move. You'll just get hurt." he laughed quietly, like it was a joke. He sat down at the edge of my bed. I wanted to kick him, but we both knew it was going to happen.

"Tell me why." I demanded. Chiron closed his eyes.

"Alright. Well, you must have seen me in the woods. Anyway, I don`t want to spil the surprise, Percy. I will get what I want for playing a small role. I won`t ruin it, but I`ll tell you: There`s more to it, than what meets the eye." He gave me a sly look and got off the bed. He exited the room and when I thought he was gone, he walked back in. I hadn`t notced it, but he had a bottle in his hand and a glass of water in the other.

"What is that?" I asked, cautiously. Chiron grinned, it looked misplaced on his face.

"Oh, Percy don't worry. I just need you to take a little break. Nap." he motioned to the bottle. He poured the ingredients from the bottle to the water and mixed it gently. I stared in horror as he turned to me and held out the glass. My first instinct was to slap it, but I wasn't really able to move. I turned away, but Chiron gripped my chin and forced it down. It tasted very bitter and sour. I was about to yell when everything became fuzzy and I seemed to lose control over what I wanted to do. Everything was getting darker. Suddenly it was all black, because I had just blacked out.

*Dream*

I was leaning against the back of a cabin wall. I moved quickly to the side and realized it was the Athena cabin. I looked and saw that inside was Cameron. He was grinning and hugging someone. I leaned in a bit farther and noticed that it was an Athena camper. Not just any camper but it was my camper. Annabeth. I gaped. Suddenly, I saw something horrifying. Cameron was holding a sharp object and it was aimed at Annabeth's back.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. She whipped her head towards me and gave me a smile.

"Oh, hey Percy." she muttered. Cameron shot me a dirty look and frowned.

"He was going to hurt you." I said, pointing to Cameron. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Have you gone crazy?" she asked, giggling. I shook my head. Cameron grinned.

"We're kinda busy." he said. I turned away, awkawardly.

"What was going on?" I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I saw a shadow behind the fountain.

"Hey!" I called. I heard a cry. I ran to the source. I looked and discovered it was Rachel. She had her back to me and was shuddering.

"Rachel." I said tapping her. She didn't turn though. I pulled her and turned her. I screamed, horrified. Her eyes were white and she was bleeding all over her face.

"What happened t-t-to you?" I gasped.

"He's not done yet." she weeped, bitterly. I tried to touch her, comfortingly.

"Who?" I questioned. She didn't answer me though.

" He lied. He betrayed us...Don't believe what you see..." she said, before she began sobbing. I looked around for help, but it was deserted.I raced to the big house.

"Hello?" I called. I heard a rustling. I whirled around and saw a dark shadow a familiar shadow. I walked closer. Closer. I leaned in and before I got a good look, I was awoken.

*End of Dream*

**A.N: I realize it was short, but lemme tell you it's hard to get the truth out... Anyway, Chiron is the only on involved! Other guess can be accepted. BTW, listen to hints they say like don't always believe what you see...Teehee...Reviews are helpful and make me want to write! Review and I'll update this weekend! 5 or more please! R&R ^_^**


	15. OUR Oracle

Annabeth's P.O.V

After Travis was _gone_. We decided to get Chiron there. I wandered in the direction of the big house and saw him.

"CHIRON!" I screamed. He turned and noticed me. He galloped over, smiling.

"Hello, Annabeth." he said. I paused. Was it right to destroy that cheery expression. No, I decided.

"Oh, nothing." I said, returning the smile, though it too an effort.

"I should go check on the preperations." he said and left. I went back and found Sierra and Connor.

"Did you find Chiron?" asked Connor, desperately.

"No." I lied, imeadiately. He nodded subtly. I said goodbye and then hurried to my cabin. I need an asprin, I thought.

I was about to nodd off when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I cried. The door opened. I clolwy opened my eyes and looked at the time. It read 7:03 P.M. I looked over and saw Clarisse.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, taking a seat on a stool.

"Nah." I responded.

"Everything out there is crazy.." she grumbled.

"What are they doing?" I said, continuing the conversation.

"Teepee-ing cabins, limbo, crazy dance party..you get the point." she explained. I yawned.

"Is Percy out there?" I wondered. Clarisse shook her head. I nodded.

"Are you sure, you don't wanna come?" she asked. I felt guilty and shook my head.

"I'll come.' I mummbled getting up. I nearly fell off my bunk.

"Ow." I said as I hit the bed. I wnet to the bathroom, then Clarisse and I headded out.

The minute we walked out the door I realized that Clarisse was right. Very right. Some Apollo camper were dancing around and I saw an Athena camper shooting an arrow at one of them. Screams echoed around us. I ran into Will. He was holding a cup of punch.

"Hey, Annabeth." he greeted, happily. I tied to smile back.

"Hey." After a moment of talking, Clarisse, Will and I headed to the pavillion. We sat down and made small talk.

"Hey, do you know whe~" I was cut off when there was a wail. I ran towards the voice.I bumped into Nyssa.

"Where?" demanaded.

"There."She pointed to the fathest cabin. Possibly Hecate's. I sprinted with all my might. The screams were not from inside the cabin, I realized.

"Up there!" pointed a camper. I looked up and saw that it was a camper. A girl. I couldn't see who it was because she was on fire ontop of the roof! I gasped. I burst inside then climbed up the stairs and brst to the roof.

"Stop!" I commanded. But, she didn't. She yelled around.

"HELP ME!" she wailed at the top of her lungs. I hurried over to her.

"Please! Don't run! Stop and Roll!" I continued, but it seemd like she was afreaid of me. She began to wobble backwards, toward the edge.

"No!" I demanded. She screamed and pointed towards me. I looked around but saw nothing. I stepped forward. A mistake. She staepped back, but it was too late. There was no roof left. She fell back. I ran to the edge and saw he motionless body get crowded by campers. I raced down the steps. "Move!" I yelled pushing through the crowd. I managed to reach teh front of the crowd.

"OOOhhh." I gasped. She was badly burnt. I couldnt recognize her, but my gut said that she was someone I knew. Before I could move she was taken by some healers.

I waited in the big house as the girl was attended to. Sierra walked out of the room, looking very worried.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Critical." stated Sierra. I nodded. Sierra turned to leave, when I remembered something.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"It's hard to be sure..." she said slowly. My chest tightened.

"Who?" I pressed. Sierra took a deep breath.

"Rachel."

**A.N: DAH,DAH, DAAAAHH! So, who is? Stay tuned! Btw, I said I would update if I got more than 5 reviews, so here it was! Again, 5 or more reviews is an update, soon enough! 1-3 days! PLZZZZ R&R ^_^**


	16. Conceited Much?

Percy's P.O.V

I awoke from the dream, with a sudden pain in my head.

"Ow." I grumbled. I tried to rub my head, but all that did was cause me pain. I blinked my eyes, trying to get a clear view of where I was. It took a few blinks, but I managed.

"Ohhh.." I grumbled. What was going on? It felt like I had just died and then woken up. I yawned, realizing my mouth was very dry. I scanned the room looking for a source of water. Then I noticed why I was sweating so hard. Ontop of me was this horrifying blanket. It was made of wool. I felt like I was in an oven, baking at 1000 degrees celsius. I managed to sit up and rubbed my eyes. I suddenly pulled away. I looked at _my_ hands. They were larger and rougher. Or was I seeing things. I began to feel restless. I tore the blanket off of me and limped out of the bed. Holding the bed, I looked around, feeling completely nauseated.

"Hello?" I called. I leaned over and took a deep breath. Everything was different. I had just awoken and was probably just imagining it. My voice, it was different. There's one way, I thought. I limped, very slowly and awkwardly to the door. I gripped it tightly, not wanted to fall. I poked my head, hesistantly. I saw a hall way. I t was blue and kind of chipped. It was all so different. _Don't let anyone see you_, said a voice in my head. My gut told me to listen, so I did. I smiled, slightly. If someone did see me they would faint at the sight. I remembered back them, in the forest and a river and me. I felt a sudden need to look in the mirror. After I was sure I saw nobody, I hobbled out. With one hand on the wall I reached a bigger room. I peeked through the door and saw that it was empty, just a messy bed. I was about to turn away, when I saw a shine in the room, it was a small mirror! I cautiously turned the door knob, careful not to make a sound. I tiptoed/hobbled to the mirror. It seemed so prestegious and precious, like gold. I managed to reach it without falling. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. Bags, slight wrinkles, fleckles, marks and so on. I decide to peek. I let out a gasp. I was hideous. My hair was dark and ruffled. My eyes were a shade or dull green and I was pale. Disgusting. I wanted to look away, wanted to stop seeing it. It made no sense. I used to be gorgeus. I was every woman's dream. I blinked a few times, hoping it was an illusion. It wasn't. I felt tired. I stared into the mirror. It was hypnotizing. It was like something in there was pulling me in. I stared and suddenly, I froze. I couldn't move, breathe or anything. Inside I saw a boy with dark hair look at me, but it wasn't anyone I knew. He looked me in the eyes.

"_Your here on a mission. Your here, because I summoned you. You have till tomarrow at sundown. I'll tell you what to do. Follow and be rewarded. If you disobey, you will go back to where you came from_." In a blink he was gone and I was gone back to normal. I fell backwards, with a thud. A loud thud.

"Percy?" croaked a voice from behind me. I whipped around. It was then I realized that it wasn't a messy bed, but a girl. She had flaming hair and was bandaged up. I knitted my eyebrows. She blinked and spoke again.

"What? Percy?" she asked again. I stared at her.

"Who are you?" I asked her. It was her turn to be lost.

"Rachel." she said with a hint of obviously. I didn't get it.

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked. I needed to explain.

"I think you may be mistaken, I am not 'Percy'. I am Narcissus."

**A.N: I realize, I lied. I should have updated sooner, but this was a busy week. Anyway, my faithful fans, who do you think this mysterious boy in the mirror is? And what happened to Percy? Questions and questions, but still to answers. :D R&R plzzzz...;) **

**Note: I realize it may not make sense, but I'll tell you one thing, Narcissus is someone from somewhere else in greek myths. Also, it had someting to do with wat Percy drank, from Chiron. **


	17. Explanations And Almost Answers

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sat near the fountain waiting for new or something to do. The water rippled and my thoughts changed to focus on Percy. His green eyes and his black hair. I wanted to see him, I thought. I stood up gripped the fountain as I made my way to the big house. I looked over without actually focusing my eyes and just for a second I saw a flash of red. A scream ripped through the sky. I jumped back in surprise. I looked around, the camp grounds seemed empty. Then suddenly rain poured down and I made a mad dash for the big house. I reached the big house panting and soaking. Sierra was sitting in a chair.

"What hapened?" she asked me. I blinked.

"It rained." I _shook_ off the rain and walked over to Sierra.

"What room is Percy in?" I asked. Sierra looked up from what looked like a Nancy Drew novel.

"Six." she mummered. I thanked her and walked over to room six. I knocked on the door.

"Percy..." I called. No response. I knocked again, but spoke a little louder.

"Percy!" Again there was no reponse. I panicked. Privacy, whatever. I burst in, but saw no Percy. The bed wasn't made and the room was a mess. I left the room and jogged back to where Sierra was sitting.

"He's not there!" I exclaimed. She whipped her head up. She stood.

"What do you mean he's no there?" she demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean there is no Percy in room six." I said. Sierra hurried down the hall and decided to check room Six for herself.

"Oh my god." she mumbled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's look around." she suggested. I nodded and we scurried out. I search room five, three, and one. While Sierra searched the rest of them. I was checking room three when I heard Sierra.

"Annabeth!" she called. I followed her voice and found Percy in Rachel's room. She was talking to him and he seemed, different. I burst in, before anyone could decide anything.

"Percy!" I called urgently. Both of them looked taken back.

"What are you doing in here, Percy?" asked Sierra, raising her eyebrows. He looked so surprised and confused.

"Huh?" he mumbled. He stood tall, his chin out. Rachel spoke up.

"Let me explain." I shot her a scowl, but nodded.

"This isn't actually Percy..." she started. Sierra and I exchanged a puzzled glance.

"I mean, he is but in his body is Narcissus. From greek myths. The conceited ne who died by falling in the river, because he fell in love with himself." she explained. Percy, I mean Narcissus, looked up and shot her an offended glance.

"I know it's hard to believe someone can fall in love with me," he said gesturing to Percy's body,

"but back then I was the most handsome of all." he boasted. Rachel rolled her eyes,

"He's been telling me for the last half hour about his good looks.." she muttered. I stared at Narcissus.

"Al-right..." I muttered.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"I was given life, a chance to live. Thought it seems I am being punished with this body." his face changed into one that showed disgust.

"I know that, Narcissus, I mean do you know how it happened?" I said, more specifically. Narcissus just shrugged. We sat in silence until Narcissus spoke. He was examining Percy's face.

"Does anyone know where I can find a facial surgeon..?" he questioned. Rachel and I stared at him in horror. No way were we going to let him ruin Percy's face! I thought for a moment, we needed answers.

"Has anyone or anything out of the unusual happened, since you woke up?" I asked. Narcissus shot me an onbnoxious look.

"I woke up looking like a mule." he commented. I bit my lip.

"Anything else?" I pressed. He was quiet.

"Yes, I met this young boy. Probably has something to do with him." he seemed to be only paying half attention.

"What did he look like?" Rachel beat, me to the question.

"Ugly." he smirked.

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago, I don't know." he scoffed. We stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Sierra spoke up.

"What don't I get some pictures?" she suggested. We nodded enthusiastically, except for Narcissus. Sierra left the room, moving swiftly. I scanned the room. Looking for something to distract the awkward silence between all of us. Suddenly, Narcissus faced Rachel and me.

"You know, you could use a makeover..." he muttered. I was going to say something, but Rachel piped up first.

"And you could use some sense!" countered Rachel, grinning. A look of surprise covered Narcissus' face. Just then, Sierra walked in with a photo album. We cluttered together on the small bed. Sierra opened the album. There were two pictures. The first one was Luke, Chiron, and me just after a practice of archery. The other one was Nico, Percy, Travis and Connor sitting by the lake laughing.

"Him." said Narcissus pointing. He moved his finger to, but before he could we froze at the commanding voice.

"STOOOOP!"


	18. Change of Plans

Percy's P.O.V (Narcissus, technically)

When the voice had commanded us to stop, everyone had turn around dramatically. This may have been in the future, but it was just as dramatic as my time.

"God." I mumbled. I turned my head, slowly. There was a centaur.

"Chiron?" called the girl with the blond curls. The centaur, probably Chiron, turned to give us a stern look.

"What's wrong?" asked Redhead. Chiron looked me in the eye and said.

"He needs rest." he stated. I snorted. Redhead sighed. Blond Curls nodded. And the other girl...she just looked at me.

"I'm fine." I argued. Chiron suddenly let a hearty laugh loose.

"That's just a coverup, Percy." chuckled Chiron. I looked at the girls for support. None came.

"Come." ushered Chiron. I hesitated.

"Percy." demanded his voice, stern and deep. I got up and followed him. I looked and caught one last glance before I followed the man out the door.

I expected him to tell me that what I was doing was irresponsible and unfortunate, but no. He took me into a room and closed the door.

"Ummm.." I muttered.

"I know you aren't Percy." he said, his eyes cold and hard. I gulped.

"Yeah, so?" I exclaimed.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I looked down. Could I trust this guy? Suddenly that voice in my head popped up again.

_He can be trusted. Do not worry._

My heart stopped racing.

"Narcissus." I said, flatly. The centaur nodded and stroked his beard fondly.

"I will work with you and you must do as I say." said Chiron. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are?" I shot.

_RESPECT._

The word popped up. I took a deep breath and apologized. Chiron nodded.

"So shouldn't I rest?" I wondered. Chiron frowned.

"It was just an excuse." he spat. I took a step back.

"I have worked hard to do as I was told and you and I are just pawns so do what I tell you and exactly what I tell you." he commanded.

_Agree._

So I did.

Later I was running the plan through my mind. It was almost showtime. I waited by the door in the room. I heard a knock on the door.

_ACTION_.

I screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I leaped over to the door and gripped the mirror. I threw it on the floor and it shattered. 

*Crash*

On cue the door opened and I saw Blonde Curls, Redhead, Chiron and the other girl.

"What's going on?" demanded Chiron, in character. I gave him a wild grin nd pick up a shard of glass.

"I have to go, now! But, I'll be back!" I screeched. The girls faces struck with panic. I looked around and then I was supposed to hit myself and die.

But...I didn't.

I took the shard and with a swift move, I shot it at the centaur!

"CHIRON!" shrieked the girls. I grabbed Blond Curls.

"C'mon!" I yelled. I pulled her in the hall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She shrieked.

"No time, we have to go!" I urged. I shot her my most pleading look and she nodded. In a flash the three girls and me were running out of the big building.

"Where is it private?" I demanded. The girls paused.

"Woods." said Redhead. I nodded and made a dash for the trees. The 'other girl' looked around and paused. Tears filled her eyes. I looked at her, confused.

"Come!" I rushed. She fell to her knees and cried out.

"Go without me.." then she slumped over. It then when I noticed a little arrow in her neck. The blood began dripping and spilling out of the cut and I froze.

"YOU!" I bellowed to him.

He was standing right infront of me bow and arrows in hand his face grinning with a look of evil.

It was the boy.

The one from the picture.

The killer.

**A.N: LAST CALL FOR GUESSES ON WHO THE KILLER IS! I GAVE YOU SOME HINTS...P.S I WAS SO SAD WHEN ALL I GOT WERE 2 REVIEWS SO NOW IF I DON'T GET 5, YOU WON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER...IM HOPING ON POSTING IT THIS WEEKEND! ITS REALLY YOUR CHOICE! R&R! ^_^**


	19. Nowhere To Run

Annabeth's P.O.V

I kept running until I noticed it was only me and Rachel. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Where is he?" I wondered.

"I don't know." she replied, looking worried.

"Sierra's with him, too." I added. Rachel shrugged.

"They probably took a short cut." she suggested. I nodded. We jogged ahead unceratin of where to go.

"YOU!" bellowed Narcissus. I froze. Rachel, though didn't seem to notice.

"Rachel!" I yelped. She turned and looked at me.

"What?" she called.

"They're back there!" I yelled and changed direction. We both headed towards the sound of the yelling. We approached the clearing. There stood Narcissus and someone else. I managed to noticed Sierra on the ground aswell. She seemed unconcious.

"Sierra!" I called, hopelessly. She didin't move. I took a step forward.

"Stay back!" instructed Narcissus. I turned to face Rachel. She looked panicked.

Suddenly, the person in the shadows stepped out.

I froze.

So did Rachel.

It felt as though time had froze, too.

"It's him." said Narcissus.

There we stood looking at someone we once knew.

Nico DiAngelo.

He grinned ferouciously. We all looked at one another. The opening seemed to filled with mixed feelings: fear, hate, surprise, anger, hope, and evilness.

"Nico?" called Rachel, her voice sounded surprised.

"Rachel." he said in an icy tone. Then in a flash he raised his arrow, aimed and fired. At Narcissus!

"Why!" I shrieked.

"No!" wailed Rachel. Narcissus fell over on the ground. Blood poured from the cut and he didn't move. Rachel raced to his side and I reached for my knife. Suddenly, Chiron burst in.

"Chiron!" I called. He looked at me. He looked at Nico with surprise.

"Be careful! He's the killer!" said Rachel. Chiron looked at Nico and Nico looked at Chiron. He turned to us and tossed his head back and laughed. I looked at him in confusion.

"Annabeth, you are so naiive." chuckled Chiron. Nico nodded, maliciously. Rachel looked at me. I shrugged.

"You really don't get it, do you?" asked Nico. I didn't respond. Before, Nico had a chance to start his flashback, Narcissus moved. He groaned and sat up.

"Annabeth? Rachel? Nico?" he called.

"Percy!" I shrieked. Rachel pulled him into a hug and after that her managed to wobble over to me.

"Seaweed brain.." said and pulled him into a hug. He gave me a soft smile.

"Wise Girl.." he said.

That's all I remenbered, before I blacked out.

I awoke and the room was dark. Or atleast it looked like a room. I tried to rub my eyes, but I realized my hands were tied. I blinked several times and looked around. I was in what looked like a shack. The walls we dented and old and I saw to sleeping bags next to me. Wait! They weren't sleeping bags, it was Rachel and Percy. I tried to nudge Percy, but he was too far away.

"Percy.." I whispered. No response.

"Percy.." I tried again. Again no response.

"No need to whisper, Annabeth." said Chiron who appeared in the room.

"This room is sound-proof." added Nico entering swiftly. Chiron walked over to Percy and kicked him with a hoove.

"OOohhnnn.." groaned Percy.

"STOP!" I yelled. Nico turned to me. His eyes were heavy and sad, instead of evil and malicious. I decided a different approach.

"Why, Nico?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"It started off as vengence really." started Nico.

"Percy thought I had really forgiven him for killing Bianca. But I didn't. She was all I had. So I had to hurt Percy. That night I was going and I had meant to kill you, not Piper. But, poor Piper had just come along to check on you. I need no witnesses so she had to go." his eyes began to get darker and heavier.

"Then you ran away to Percy. You just had to tell everyone that there was a killer on the loose. So, I needed to kill. Or else they would have found me. Soon I realized they'd find it suspicious if I lived so I had to "kill" myself. I truly tried, but it didn't work." he said, wistfully.

"Why did you kill Thalia?" I demanded. This time when Nico looked up his eyes were watery.

"I didn't." I couldn't hide my confusion.

"Then, how?" I asked.

"Rachel had brought her friends that day, Cameron and Robiina. Chiron, here, was planning to kill Thalia because apparently he had a grudge against Artemis. He called a daughter of Hecate and put a spell on Robiina to kill Thalia and herself. Afterwards, Chiron had to kill that daughter of Hecate. That's when Chiron caught me and we decided to be a team, Chiron worked for me and I payed and kept his secret. Chiron had this idea to give a note and then fake the 'safe party'. So then I had to go under and drown Katie. Travis, just like I had suspected, would kill himself over his beloved Katie." Nico smirked.

"Then it was Rachel, who we planned to burn and kill, but she survived, so we had to use my backup plan. We took Narcissus and put him in Percy's body. We kept Percy's soul trapped elsewhere. This happened because of the liquid Percy drank. It was perfect, all we had to do was kill you, Annabeth." he held a knife and smiled, his eye filled with an evil craze. I held back the scream. Chiron gave me a horrid grin.

"Goodbye, Annabeth." he snarled. Then, Nico took his knife and jabbed it in Chiron a few time.

"AAAAAAWWWW!" screamed Chiron. I couldn't help it.

"AAAAAHHH!" I wailed. The blood poured from Chiron's unmoving body. My mouth hung open as I stared at Nico.

"You see Ananbeth, Chiron was meant to have killed Narcissus. Percy would get his body back an I would kill Percy. But he messed up. So I had to get rid of him. You understand right?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. I nodded in fear. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. You're a good girl, but you have to go. Your a witness. Please, forgive." he said, the crazed glance returned and her edge closer. I shrieked.

"Please. NOOOOOOOOO!"

**A.N: There that's all for this time! 5 reviews for more! It was my mastre plan and that just what happened... Koodo's to those who realized it was Nico and Chiron! I want to hear what you guys have to say! I'll be waiting for 5 reviews before I update! HOPE you liked the twist, hehehehe! R&R! ^_^**


	20. Backfired

Percy's P.O.V

When I awoke, I was in a dark cottage. I looked around quietly and noticed Rachel beside me and Annabeth on the other side. Silently, I looked ahead and noticed Nico. And Chiron asleep in the corner. Wait! He was...dead! I almost screamed. But, no voice came out. Suddenly, Nico laughed and began to edge near Annabeth with a knife in his hand.

"STOP!" I bellowed, urgently. Nico froze and Ananbeth looked at me. Nico grinned, an ugly grin.

"Oh, lookey! Mr. Percy is alive." he said in an annoying voice. Annabeth shot me look, it said: Go, save yourself! I ignored her.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. Nico burst into hysterical laughter. When he stopped he looked at me.

"Oh, Percy. If you thought I had forgotten about you getting my sister killed, you were WRONG!" he screamed. His eyes began to water, but in a blink the water was gone.

"She was all I had. All I cared for!" he snarled. I gulped.

"So now I have to destroy everyone you love! So you can live like I have to!" he cackled.

"Why does everyone have to pay?" choked Annabeth. Nico thought for a moment.

"Oh, I remember because when your having revenge, nothing matters." he reasoned. Nico looked at Annabeth. Then his eyes darted back to me.

"Now stay quiet, I don't wanna miss her neck." he giggled, sickly. He edged closer and I could hear myself screaming at Nico to stop. It seemed as though he didin't hear me because he still kept moving. Suddenly with a blinding light Nico froze. I turned my head to see Hades standing there! He looked angry and bored.

"Dad?" asked Nico.

"Nico. Why did you kill innocent people?" demanded Hades. Nico looked down.

"You now how busy it is nowadays? You just had to add more people down there?" exclaimed Hades.

"But..he killed Bianca.." mummered Nico. Hades shook his head.

"Well, the gods just sent me an iris message. And they didn't sound happy." drowned Hades. Annabeth and I looked at each other wondering what that could mean.

"SO?" shrugged Nico. Hades looked uncomfortable.

"What, dad?" questioned Nico. Hades gulped.

"They think.." he started. Nico glared at him impatiently.

"That it would be fair if you died, too." sighed Hades. Nico looked at him and burst out laughing.

"I can't die!" cackled Nico with glee. Hades expression turned stern.

"That's not completely true." said Hades biting his lip. Nico froze mid-laugh. My mouth hung open.

"HUH?" yelped Nico in surprise.

I mean for you to die you have to be sacrificed to a son or daughter of the big three and your corpse has to burn at dawn." explained Hades. Nico gaped.

"But..you can't!" screeched Nico. Hades looked down.

" I must." he said. With that he snapped and to ghosts appeared and gripped Nico ferociously tight.

Hades looked straight at me.

He looked pained and sad.

Then his words hit me like cinderblocks.

"You must kill him, son of Poseidon."

**A.N: I know that that is really short, but I had to get off the computer quick so this is what I got. Hope you liked it. Reviews would help, now that it's summer vacay! R&R 3 **

**P.S. For all my fans and readers: H.A.G.S (Have A Great Summer!) **


	21. Possesed

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared at Hades like he had just grown into a pig with a mustache. I turned my head to look at Percy. He looked at me and his eyes screamed panic.

"But..no...uh..I..can't? stumbled Percy. I looked at Hades hoping he would burst out laughing and tell us it was a joke, but he didn't.

"You must." commanded Hades. I looked like he was shooting rays of fear down our backs. I gulped.

"Can't we...let him go?" I asked, hopefully. Hades burst out laughing. I shot a look at Percy. He didn't seem to notice. I could tell he was too busy thinking. When Hades stopped laughing he looked at me and scowled.

"For a daughter of Athena you seem to be as dense as wood, demigod." My cheeks burnt with rage and embaressment.

"You can't go against the gods, fool." announced Hades, his voice filled with power. Then he turned his head and looked at Percy. "Speak. Will you do this, for the gods?" he bellowed. Percy froze. A moment passed. Percy shook his head, hard. Hades stared at Percy with such force I thought he must explode.

"You dare go against me? God of the underworld? I would destroy you, demigod. But that isn't my task." mummered Hades. He looked down and for a moment all was quiet.

" I have it. It may not be perfect, but come on..sometimes you gotta adjust." he chuckled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"If you must know, if Percy won't kill Nico then he'll have to kill you." said Hades, calmly. I gaped in horror.

"You can't make him do that." I object.

"Oh yes I can." said Hades. Hades walked towards Percy, striding slow and casually. He leans close to Percy.

"I will, if I must take over your body and have you kill both of them. And yourself too." he rasped. Percy gulped hard and heavy. I could hear him breathing from her. Forced and ragged breaths.

"So will you kill him?" asked Hades, impatiently. Percy pauses.

"Too late." cut Hades. He stepped back and paused I couldn't hear any words but I ehard him mummbling. His eyes flashed and I saw red and white in his eyes. Then suddenly, he vanished.

"PERCY!" I scream. Percy laughs.

"No use, demigod." said Percy, actually Hades. I screamed. Percy/Hades arose. The knots around his arms and legs instantly opened and fell off. Percy/Hades stretched. He grapped the knife that was in Nico's hand. He came closer. That's when I realized his eyes were green with red and white. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"HEEEELLP!" This could not be happening. No self respected girl could be killd from her demigod boyfriend who was possesed by the god of the underworld who was his uncle. I tried to back away. No use. He strided over the knife in his hand.

"I'm sorry. Oh wait. No, I'm not." chuckled Percy/Hades. I gulped and closed my eyes. If this was how it was going to end, so be it. I could hear him getting closer and breathing harder. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Hope I'll see you down there." said Percy/Hades. Then, I felt the breath get knocked out of me.

I tried to open my eyes, but I was dead or blacked out.

Either way I was a gonner.

As I lyed there, I thought one thought only.

How bad can death be?

**A.N: Again I know it's short, but my fingers seem to be hurting a lot. Thx for the reviews, they made my day! Keep on R&R-ing. Thx again. ^_^ 3 !**


	22. The End

Percy's P.O.V

Like a brick I suddenly, blacked out. When Hades was inside me it was just like Narcissus, I had no control. I couldn't move or anything, but I could see what Hades was doing inside my body. Like third person. I saw Hades drag my body towards Annabeth. Then instead of fighting, Annabeth just closed her eyes. I wanted to scream. How could it end like this? What about prom? I wanted to scream at her to fight him, to kill him, for me. But, my body refused to speak. Then suddenly as Hades reached her, I felt a pain and blacked out. I awoke and looked around, helplessly. Was I too late?

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I suddenly realized I wasn't in the cottage anymore. Intsead it was...my cabin. I raced out. I saw the sun at the end of the horizon.

"Hello!" I yelled. The Hephestus cabin door opened and Leo stepped out.

"LEO!" I bellowed. He looked at me, his eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Percy..." mumbled Leo, slowly. I stared at him. He stared at me.

"MAN!" I screamed and ran/tackled him to the ground. When he managed to breathe he spoke.

"Dude, what the...?" he questioned.

"Your not dead!" I cried, happily. He pushed me off and stood up.

"You must have had a bad nightmare, man." muttered Leo. I stood there thinking.

"I gotta go. Later." said Leo, he waved and began to go back to his cabin.

"Whoa." I said to myself. I sat down and thought for a second. Had it really just been a dream? Was I the only one who actually saw it all?

"Annabeth!" I thought. I jumped up and raced to the Athena cabin. I paused and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard shuffling and the door opened. Some random Athena camper opened the door.

"What?" she demanded.

"Annabeth!" I cried out.

"She's not here." said the camper.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to stay calm. The girl shrugged.

"Beach or forest?" suggested the camper.

"Thanks." I called before dashing off towards the beach. As I reached the beach I saw her sitting there on a log looking off to the horizon.

"Annabeth!" I called. She turned to look at me. Her face broke into a big smile.

"Seaweed brain!" she called back. I smiled widely as I approached her. I sat down on the log beside her.

"I need to talk to you." I said. She nodded.

"Me too." I paused.

"But, I want to tell you at camp." I said. She got up.

"Come on, then." she said. We walked briskly, holding hands. Everyone in a while we'd smile at each other. When we reched camp, we went seperately to gather our friends. In about fifteen minutes we had them. They seemed kind of grouchy.

"Guys, we need to tell you something." I said. Annabeth nodded, supportively.

"Well I kinda had this dream..." I said and the story began. I told everything and kept speaking nonstop. They seemed to be interested. In the end everyone was quiet.

"So?" I asked.

"Well...that was weird." said Jason. Annabeth burst.

" I had the same dream!" she added.

"Weird." I mummbled. Piper checked her watch and stood up.

"We should go. It's almost breakfest time." she said, yawning. Everyone mummbled and stood up, except for me and Annabeth.

"Well, it's a relief we're still here!" I said, happily. I pulled her into a hug.

*clap, clap, clap,calp*

I practically jumped. I turned to see Nico laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he errupted. I smiled lightly. I could feel my cheeks burn. We sat down on the grass.

"Must have been a wild dream." he chuckled.

"Yeah, it was." said Annabeth.

"Good thing it was a dream." I said.

"Lucky you." spat Nico. I stared at him.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked at me and Annabeth. He burst out laughing.

"Joking, man?" he said. I laughed and so did Annabeth.

"I'm hungry. Let's go." said Annabeth. We all got up. We walked slowly and Nico face got covered in a shadow, he smiled, evily and his eyes glowed.

"Maybe your dreams will come true..." he cackled.

With that Nico moved away and disappeared into the shadows.

**~END~**

**A.N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did 3 Maybe I'll do a sequel... hmm..R&R! ^_^ Thx to all my fans for the support, couldn't have done it without you guys! 3 **


End file.
